


焦虑

by frozen_caca



Category: Dorohedoro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca
Summary: 关于毒蛾自慰的几百字小短文有成人向内容
Kudos: 1





	焦虑

毒蛾一看钟，已经到零点了。这不好，他明天早上五点半还要起床打工，可是现在还没有睡意。他躺在床上，从未感受到床板如此狭小坚硬。毒蛾闭上眼，尽力地试着睡着，却突然开始思考明天要不要吃早餐。不吃的话会饿，早上先去咖啡店打工，偷吃一点当然是最好的选择，但是老板看得紧。一回想起上次往嘴里塞的面包被老板变成老鼠的场景，毒蛾不禁恶心得缩起身子。家里的一大盒压缩饼干已经见底了，怎么会吃这么快？毒蛾的肚子应景地叫了。  
饿，所有人都饿。他自觉自己不是一个好领袖，但是现在怎么办呢。老大，老大什么时候才回来，没有老大的十字眼还能撑多久……他回过神来的时候发现自己紧拽着被子，把头埋在枕头里。  
他起身看了眼钟，又过去了半个小时。毒蛾躺下翻了个身，感觉两只眼睛的眼皮轻飘飘地合不拢。睡不着的时候身体好像变得特别敏感，睡衣带来的粗糙触感一点一点地摩擦着他的神经。手无意识地伸向下体，按照某个节奏抚摸着，分身随着他的手点头。他双眼微张，呼吸开始变得急促，欲望自上而下地袭击了他的大脑。明天的早餐，十字眼的未来……他逼迫自己将这些抛之脑后，转而专注于如何达到高潮。  
下体已经不满于衣物的拘束，胀胀的，站立起来。毒蛾胡乱扯下裤子，右手捉住阴茎，上下撸动，小指分出来扣搔刺激着阴囊，左手撩起上衣，在胸部蹭来蹭去。毒蛾的床不结实，动作太大会发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声，他尽力控制着自己的动作幅度，在被子里颤抖着等待高潮的来临。  
毒蛾已全身大汗，头发贴在脸上，让他不得不反复将它们拨开。挺立的阳具却还没有射精的迹象，毒蛾开始触摸龟头，手下一用力，春潮上涨。他险些叫出声，幸好抓住了最后一丝清明，只是张开了嘴巴。毒蛾蜷缩成一团，双眼失焦，享受着他努力挣来的快感。精液淡淡的腥味和汗味交杂在一起，编织成一层网，把毒蛾罩在自己的世界里。他喘着气往床单上射精，当最后一滴精液流尽，他和他的阳具一起瘫软在床上。疲倦的感觉终于袭来，他顾不得重新整理好衣服，顾不得清洗满是精液的床，只是昏昏沉沉地阖上眼。明天的事情就明天再说吧，毒蛾裹着一床破被褥睡着了，安稳得仿佛回到了母亲的子宫。


End file.
